grouchesfandomcom-20200215-history
1990
Television & Movies *''The Witches, February 16 *[[w:c:muppet:The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson|The Muppets Celebrate JIM HENSON]]'' on NBC, May 6 *''Handmade Video'' pitch prepared, May 7 *''[[w:c:muppet:Sing! Sesame Street Remembers Joe Raposo and His Music|Sing! SESAME STREET Remembers Joe Raposo & His Music]], May 16 *Mother Goose Stories'' begins on Disney Channel, August 26 *''Muppet Babies'' Season 7 begins on CBS, September 15 (final season) *''SESAME STREET'' Season 22, November 12 *''[[w:c:muppet:The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson|The Muppets Celebrate JIM HENSON]]'' on CBS, November 21 International Television *''Die Muppets feiern Weihnacht'' (A Muppet Family Christmas) premieres in Germany on ZDF, December 23 *''Basil Hears a Noise'' airs in Canada, December 26 *''Living with Dinosaurs'' airs in the UK, December 30 *''Sesam Stasjon'' begins airing in Norway Appearances *Muppets from [[w:c:muppet:The Jim Henson Hour|The '''JIM' HENSON Hour]]'' guest star The Cosby Show on NBC, January 11 *''Disneyland’s 35th Anniversary Celebration'' features Miss Piggy & Gonzo in a story-sketch, February 4 *''Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue'' features [[w:c:muppet:Baby Kermit|Baby KERMIT]], [[w:c:muppet:Baby Piggy|Baby Piggy]], & [[w:c:muppet:Baby Gonzo|Baby Gonzo]], APRIL 22 *''The Earth Day Special'' features KERMIT THE FROG, ROBIN THE FROG & several other Muppets, APRIL 22 *''The Arsenio Hall Show'' features JIM HENSON, KERMIT THE FROG, KEVIN CLASH, & Clifford, May 4 People *Northern Calloway dies, January 9 *'JIM HENSON' dies, May 16 Video *''Monster Hits!, 'APRIL' 30 *Sing Yourself Silly!, 'APRIL' 30 *Dance Along!, August 31 *Rock & Roll!, August 31 *[[w:c:muppet:Sesame Street Home Video Visits the Hospital|'SESAME' STREET Home Video Visits the Hospital]], August 31 *[[w:c:muppet:Sesame Street Home Video Visits the Firehouse|'SESAME' STREET Home Video Visits the Firehouse]], August 31 *[[w:c:muppet:Shalom Sesame|Shalom SESAME]]'' series continues (shows 6 - 8) Albums *''[[w:c:muppet:Put Down the Duckie!|Put Down the DUCKIE!]]'' Storybooks *''[[w:c:muppet:Bert's Beautiful Sights|'Bert'’s Beautiful Sights]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Big Bird Is Yellow|'BIG' BIRD Is YELLOW]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Elmo Gets Homesick|'Elmo' Gets Homesick]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Ernie and Bert's New Kitten|'Ernie' & Bert’s New Kitten]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Ernie and the Twiddlebug Town Fair|'Ernie' & the Twiddlebug Town Fair]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Grover's Bad Dream|'Grover'’s Bad Dream]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:I Did It!|'I' Did It!]]'' *''[[w:c:muppet:I Have to Go|'I' Have to Go]]'' *''I Want to Go to School Too'' *''Muppet Babies' Classic Children's Tales'' *''Naptime'' *''[[Oscar's Grouchy Sounds|'OSCAR'’s GROUCHY Sounds]]'' *''Outside - Inside'' *''Say the Magic Word, Please'' *''See You Later, Mashed Potater!'' *''[[w:c:muppet:Sunny Day - Rainy Day|'Sunny' Day - Rainy Day]]'' *''The Treasure Hunt'' *''Wet Paint'' *''The Whole Wide World: A Question & Answer Book'' Behind the scenes *The pilot for Little Mermaid’s Island, a proposed show for Disney Channel, is taped. *'STEVE WHITMIRE' begins to regularly perform KERMIT THE FROG starting with [[w:c:muppet:The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson|The Muppets Celebrate '''JIM' HENSON]]. *Billy Bunny’s Animal Songs'' starts production. Stage Shows *''SESAME STREET'' Live presents [[w:c:muppet:Sleeping Birdie|Sleeping '''BIRDIE']]'' *''SESAME STREET'' Live presents Let’s Play School *''Here Come the Muppets'' live show premiered at the Disney-MGM Studios at Walt Disney World, Florida. Merchandise *''[[w:c:muppet:Big Bird Presents the Nutcracker|'BIG' BIRD Presents the Nutcracker]]'' book-&-cassette set *'BIG BIRD'’s Hide & Speak *'BIG BIRD'’s Portable Piano *Muppet plush line by Presents *[[w:c:muppet:Radio Shack Big Bird radio|Radio Shack BIG BIRD radio]] *McDonald's Muppet Babies 1990 Happy Meal Toys Parades *''Macy’s'' Thanksgiving Day Parade features the KERMIT THE FROG Balloon, November 22 See also *'1990' on the Muppet Wiki *'1990' on the [[w:c:oscarthegrouch:The Oscar the Grouch Wiki|'OSCAR' THE GROUCH Wiki]] Category:Articles Category:Muppet Wiki Articles Category:Pages #